Wishing And Wanting
by CaseyAnnKins93
Summary: Sam can't seem to get him out of her head. But is it mutual? Is Damon Barid laying awake at night with these same confusing feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm kind of just getting back into writing. so have mercy on me please XD Anywho! Just feltlike writing some Sam/Barid. I don't own anything! Hope you enjoy the first chapter. A new one is on the way!**

Samantha Byrne felt a hint of sadness as she contemplated life after the war. What would she do? Fighting was all she knew. Fighting, and giving Damon Barid hell. And what of Barid? What would he do? Would she see him again? As cocky as the bastard was, and as much as they fought, Sam liked to entertain the notion that they had at least grown to be friends.

Laying her head back against the pillow, she let her eyes drift shut. She really shouldn't be thinking about this before trying to sleep. It always ended the same way. A long restless night filled with a bottle of scotch and some over thinking.

She couldn't really define what it was she felt for Barid, but she had come to rely on him in some ways. The gruff, over sarcastic blonde had a way of always bringing a smile to her face. Even when he was throwing his nasty insults at her. And he never let her down. He had saved her ass, and the other way around, countless times. But that was what squad mates did. Squad mates. Was that really all they were?

They would tease each other constantly about a future together, and how it would just be one of them attempting to kill the other the whole time. But was it so crazy to think they could be happy together? That they could sustain a healthy relationship and enjoy each others company? Of course they would occasionally grow tired of one another. But that was only natural.

She found herself wondering if Barid thought this way too. Maybe it was bothering him as much as it was her? Probably not, but it was nice to dabble in the idea. No, she was most definitely the only one spending sleepless nights mooning over that narcissistic little bitch of a man. And the feelings could not possibly be mutual.

Yet she felt the need to find out. If there was even a chance of it, she would continue to hope. So there was only one way to settle this. She would have to hear it straight from the horses mouth. Or in this case, the ass.

But that seemed like a terrible idea. Especially at this hour. He would be pissed that she had woken him up and then he would most likely just slam the door in her face.

But if she didn't do it now she knew she never would. This was a now or never situation, and she damn well knew it. And with that she kicked off the covers and forced herself out of bed. This wishing and wanting was going to end one way or another. Be it with or without Damon Barid staying in the picture…


	2. Chapter 2

Barid had successfully trapped himself in the twisted sheets with all the tossing and turning he had been doing. This was ridiculous. Was one full nights sleep to much to ask? Of course it was. Especially when you had a saucy bitch like Samantha Byrne right down the fucking hallway.

What was he thinking? Sam would rather gut him like a fish than be tangled in his sheets. But the images. That dark chocolate hair of hers, splayed out against his pillow. Long, enticing moans escaping her lips instead of sharp pointed jabs at his ego. Her dark skin contrasting greatly with the pale white of his sheets as she arched needful- Fuck. No. He had to stop. Right now. It was not going to happen. Not even a possibility.

But a man could dream, yes? And god knew she'd be a damn good lay. With as sparky of an attitude as hers, she had to be ferocious in the sac.

But it was not just that. There was something else there. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone but himself. But he had some weird kind of attachment to the forked tongue Kashkurian. He just voiced it with pointed insults at her few feminine characteristics. Like the fact that the bitch never shut up. Always fucking nagging..

Cole had tapped in on it once. Noticing as Barid stared a little to long at the dark skinned private, his friend gave him a rough slug un the am and then whispered something about how Barid better make him best man when the time came. This had only infuriated Damon.

At this rate, he was never going to get any sleep. His mind was in overdrive and it was not going to slow down any time soon. Maybe he could find something to distract himself in the rec hall.

Rolling on to his side, he placed his bare feet on the cold metal floor and convinced himself to rise from the bed.

Pulling on a pair of slip ons, he made his way towards the door and reached for the handle. Damn, he hoped this would help. He had to stop mulling over these things.

Opening the door, he felt something considerably smaller fall slap into his chest. A small "umph" gave away it's holder. Samantha Byrne.


End file.
